The First Stranger
by Aoi-san
Summary: Umm...what if someone arrived from the Mystic Moon in Fanelia before Hitomi? And what if it was before the series, when Van was...say 3?
1. The Ring and the White Column

Disclaimer: *sigh* Yes, I know and I'm sure you know it too, I don't own Escaflowne.... Hey, what's  
this letter, did I get ownership of Escaflowne?? Nope...*sighs* Just junk mail....  
  
AN: I wanted to write a fic w/ Folken without having it happen inside the series, or bringing him  
back to life (frankly, I can't come up w/ an original way for him to come back to life, or I'd have  
done it...but I don't wanna copy ~_~')...so, I came up w/ this idea.... Just read ^_^, and I hope  
the characters turn out right.... Then again, as this is before the series and Van and Folken are  
kids...their personalities at that age were never really shown...at least not that I saw ~_~'''  
  
The First Stranger  
  
Chapter 1 - The Ring and the White Column  
  
Achaia stared up at the moon in the sky, the stars shining in the background. She wondered if anything  
else was out there. She knew there were the nine planets, stars, asteroids, quasers, and even the  
invisible black holes, but all because science told her that. She wanted to know for real, some part  
of her wanted to soar among those billions of stars above her. Maybe that's why she wanted to be an  
astronaut, or at least an astronomer. Ever since she could remember she'd been facinated with the   
night sky. Achaia sighed, and wished somehow she could leave the Earth and soar into the depths of  
the dark blanket above her.  
  
A voice from outside her door called her back to reality, her mother telling her to get to bed. Achaia  
sighed and left her window, wishing she never had to go to sleep. That night she dreamed that she  
grew angel wings and flew in the sky, gazing upwards at the stars she loved. She was sorry to wake  
up, wishing she could stay lost in the dream forever, or better yet, that it would become reality.  
  
Achaia sighed as the morning sun shone through her window. She glanced at the clock, 8 o'clock am,  
too early for a Saturday, especially a summer break Saturday. Achaia groaned and rolled over  
trying to go back to sleep, unfortunatly it didn't work. Achaia finally gave up with a sigh and rolled  
herself out of the bed. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and changed into a tank top that showed  
part of her stomach and a pair of baggy pants. She pulled her long, dark brownish-auburn hair  
back into a ponytail. Then she donned her small, thinly framed glasses. Behind the lenses of her  
glasses were a pair of beautiful blue eyes that had a greenish tint.  
  
Achaia sluggishly went downstairs to the kitchen in her house to rummage for something to eat. She  
brushed some stray strands of her long bangs out of her face as she finally decided on a brand of  
cereal to eat. She had poured milk into it and was just about to eat when her hyper younger sister,  
Katerina, Kati for short, plopped into a vacant chair. She rocked the table in the process and sent  
some of Achaia's cereal and milk flying out of it's bowl. Achaia gave her a glare that could've almost  
killed and continued eating silently.  
  
" What's your problem?" the hyper 11 year old Kati asked.  
  
" You," was Achaia's reply.  
  
Kati stuck her tongue out at Achaia and then went to make herself a bowl of cereal. Then she plopped  
down at the table again, this time spilling some of her cereal as well as Achaia's.  
  
" Can't you sit down without spilling some of whatever is on the table?!?!" Achaia asked in exasperation.  
  
" Quiet down, girls," their mother ordered, as she came into the room, stopping their daily argument.  
  
Achaia got up from the table, " I'm going down to the soccer field."  
  
" Be home for lunch, dear," her mother called after her as Achaia left the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
13 year old Folken Lacour de Fanel laughed gaily as he towed his three year old brother, Van Slanzar  
de Fanel, on his back. A little cat girl, a baby who was about a year old was in his arms. Her  
hair was pink in color and was short and unruly, sticking out wildly.  
  
The little cat girl, Merle, giggled happily as Folken tickled her. They continued into the   
gardens. There wouldn't seem to be a happier group in all of Fanelia, or even all of Gaea.  
  
The trio walked along, playing games in the large gardens of Fanelia's castle and just enjoying  
themselves. Once they reached the fountains that littered the center of the gardens they, or rather Van  
and Folken, had a large water fight. After the fight all three were drenched, and Merle a little  
irritated at the fact that her fur was wet (AN: *shrugs* I didn't say Merle didn't get caught in   
crossfire), and lay looking at the clouds in the sky. They lay for a few minutes and then Folken  
unpacked the picnic lunch they had brought. Then the group settled down to eat the lunch that  
the castle cooks had packed them. It was delicious, and after finishing it off the three headed back  
to the castle, after all, it was about Van and Merle's naptime.  
  
Later that night, when Merle and Van were sleeping Folken was standing on the balcony that extended  
from his room. He stared up at the sky, the double moons floating there, with stars in the background.  
It was said that people lived on the bluish moon, the mystic moon. He wondered what they were like.  
People said they were cursed, did that mean they had wings like him, like all Draconians? He wished he  
could meet one, and didn't notice when the ring he wore strung around his neck gave off a slight bluish  
light.  
  
He remembered when he had first recieved the ring, on his 13th birthday. His mother, Queen Varie, had  
given it to him, telling him to keep it safe and never to lose it or give it to anyone. She had  
trusted him with it and he intended never to betray that trust. The ring was obviously important,  
and he would keep it safe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The soccer field was deserted when Achaia got there, but she didn't care, she just wanted to be by  
herself for a little while. She placed the soccer ball she'd brought with her on to the field and  
started to kick it around, pretending she was in the middle of a game.  
  
Achaia had been playing ever since she was 5, when her father had introduced her to the game. That  
was 8 years of experience. She was quite skilled, and had worked hard to get to where she was. But  
sometimes she wondered why. Her intrest did not lie in sports, it lay in the skies above and in her  
drawings. But somehow she found something in the game, something that alowed her to escape from  
everyday life. She kicked the ball harder, it was her way of relieving the stress that would otherwise  
threaten to overwhelm her.  
  
Achaia kicked the ball around a little while longer before she sat down in the middle of the field, soccer  
ball in her lap and sighed. She was bored, and her friends were out of town for the summer, so she  
had nothing left to do.  
  
All of a sudden her eyes widened as she saw a blue light flash above her head. She gazed upward in  
wonder as she watched a column of white light decend from a point directly above her head. Her mouth  
parted in suprise and her eyes widened. She gasped as the light surrounded her and she started to  
rise off the ground. As she rose higher her stomach knotted, as she realized she really didn't like  
heights at all. Then everything went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Folken woke up the next morning to two faces, Merle and Van's. He jumped at first and then asked what  
they were doing there. In reply he got two impish grins.  
  
" We just wanna pway with you big bwother," Van replied.  
  
" Oh, alright," Folken replied, thinking to himself, " I swear, with those two around a person can  
never sleep in!"  
  
" Yay!!" Van said, Merle's clapping accenting his cry as he jumped up and down. Merle giggled at   
Van.  
  
" So, where do you two wanna go today?" Folken asked, sitting up in his bed.  
  
" Da fowest!!!" Van eagerly cried.  
  
" Okay, go ask mom and dad, if they say okay then we'll go to the forest," Folken said with a wink.  
  
" Kay!" Van cried, " Come on, Merwle!" Then he raced out the door, scooping Merle up as he left.  
  
Folken chuckled to himself as the two left. Then he quickly took advantage of the few moments of privacy  
he had to change. He wore comforable brown pants and a dark blue tunic. He had just finished when  
the two hyper kids returned. He could tell, even before the exited Van told him, from the looks on his  
little brother's face that his parents had said yes.  
  
" Momwy and dwaddy said yes, but day wanna tawk to you fwist," Van told him, the excitment rising in  
his voice.  
  
" Alright, I'll meet you in the courtyard," Folken told them, grinning as the two scampered off once again.  
He already knew what his parents wanted with him. The usual lecture of "not to go to far into the forest",  
"make sure Van and Merle are with you at all times" and so forth. Folken sighed, wishing he didn't  
have to go through with this again.  
  
About 15 minutes later, after a lecture from his parents, he met Van and Merle in the courtyard.  
" Are you guys ready?" he asked, which recieved an enthusiastic "yeah" from Van and giggling from  
Merle at Van.  
  
The trio headed to the lush forests of Fanelia, Merle on Folken's back, and Van walking beside him.  
Folken took a deep breath, letting the smells and sounds of the forest wash over him. With Van and  
Merle he knew, as was always the case with them, it was going to be a long day. They walked to Van  
and Merle's favorite place, a small pool about 15 kilometers into the forest. Folken sat down, his  
back resting against a really tall, and old tree. Van and Merle were playing in the pool, splashing  
water everywhere, including on Folken.  
  
Folken just leaned back and sighed, wiping some water out of his face. At least they hadn't dragged  
him into the pool...yet. Then he blinked, did he see what he thought he saw? A weird column of light.  
He wanted to check it out, his curiosity greatly aroused, but he couldn't desert Van and Merle. He  
wondered if they had seen it.  
  
Van soon answered the latter of his questions, " Big bwother, did you see dat wite? What is it?"  
  
" I don't know, Van," Folken answered, " Want to go check it out?"  
  
" Yeah!" was Van's enthusiastic reply.  
  
" All right," Folken said, picking up Merle, as he and Van walked towards the source of the light. 


	2. First Day in Fanelia

Disclaimer: If you've actually been reading this story then you already:  
a) Know my opinion of disclaimers.  
b) Know what I'm gonna say (actually...if you've read any fanfiction then you should know this one).  
  
The First Stranger  
  
Chapter 2 - First Day in Fanelia  
  
AN: Just a small recap here ^_~ Oh...and I'm not sure if Van would be able to talk at the age of  
three...but he's an intelligent person...if it's not normal then he just started to talk early *shrugs*  
It is MY fiction, after all. Oh, and Achaia doesn't know Van and Folken are princes in this chapter.  
Also, in addressing my one review (that I just got ^_^):  
  
Sarina Fannel: I was just about done with this chapter when I saw your review...I was gonna put  
this off till tomorrow, but since you were so eager to read more I decided to finish this chapter  
and post it ^_^. I hope you enjoy! ^_~  
  
" All right," Folken said, picking up Merle, as he and Van walked towards the source of the light.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They walked about 10 kilometers into the forest before it opened up into a large clearing. In it's  
center was a girl on the ground, it seemed she was the source of the mysterious column. Folken sat  
Merle down next to Van. At the moment they were hidden by thick undergrowth, and Folken told them  
to stay there hidden while he checked out the girl, Mom and Dad would kill him, well not kill him,  
but something similar, if anything happened to those two.  
  
As Folken approached the girl seemed to stir, but didn't wake up. Folken studied her. She appeared  
to be about his age and had dark hair of a brownish-auburn hue. She also wore glasses, that were  
threatening to slip off at the moment. Folken carefully pushed them back up the bridge of her nose,  
not wishing to wake her up. The girl stirred slightly again. Folken quickly decided to take her  
back to the castle, after all, he couldn't just leave her out here in the woods, now could he?  
  
Folken gathered the girl in his arms, noting her weird garb, some kind of pants and a really short  
sleeveless tunic, he'd never seen anything like them before. Then he walked over to where Van and  
Merle were hiding. Van and Merle both were curious as to what had caused the light and Van was trying  
to jump even to Folken's arms to get a good view. The trip home was somewhat slow, as they had to  
keep pace with Van, who was trying his best to carry the skirming Merle.  
  
Once they reached the castle Folken showed the strange girl to his parents so that they could decide  
what to do. It was decided that at the moment she would occupy one of the vacant guestrooms, until  
she woke up and they could find out where she was from. When Folken laid her upon the bed in the  
chosen guestroom Van and Merle were on his heels.  
  
" Wow, she's pwetty," Van stated.  
  
Folken didn't say anything, but he was inclined to agree with Van. The three sat down, or rather  
Folken sat down, Van was up every 10 seconds going here or there, and Merle was moving around constantly.  
Folken sighed, at least they weren't causing any major trouble...yet. Folken leaned back in the  
cushioned chair he was setting in and was about to doze off when the girl moved a little, then she  
opened her eyes.  
  
" Where...where am I? This doesn't look like home...," the girl asked, trailing off as she gaped  
at the finery around her.  
  
" You're in the castle of Fanelia, Miss," Folken told her.  
  
" Oh...I've never heard of Fanelia.... Ummm...who are you?" the girl asked, quite obviously confused.  
  
" I'm Folken Lacour de Fanel, and this is my little brother...," Folken started.  
  
" Vawn!" Van interrupted.  
  
" Yes, Van Slanzar de Fanel, and our adopted sister, Merle, is the little cat girl in the corner,"  
Folken finished.  
  
Merle looked up when her name was called, before proceeding to what she was doing before...which  
looked like trying to find something to stick in her mouth. Van walked closer to the bed, wanting  
to see the "pwetty" girl. Folken noticed that her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue that held  
a slight greenish tint, they reminded him of the ocean he'd once seen in a picture.  
  
" Youwr, pwetty!" Van exclaimed.  
  
" Oh," the girl said, a bit suprised at Van's blunt outburst, " Ummm...thank you."  
  
" We told owr names, what youwrs?" Van asked.  
  
" Achaia," the girl replied.  
  
" Well, Miss Achaia," Folken cut in, " Welcome to Fanelia Castle, do you need anything?"  
  
" Oh, um...I don't think so.... Did you happen to find anything with me...?" Achaia asked, trailing  
slightly off.  
  
" You mean this ball?" Folken asked, holding up her soccer ball.  
  
" Yeah! It's my soccer ball," Achaia replied, noting from the confused look on his face Folken  
had no clue what soccer was.  
  
" It's a game where I come from, I'll teach you sometime," she replied with a wink, " Now, if you  
don't mind I'd like to get out of bed and strech my legs a bit."  
  
" Oh, I uh...don't mind at all," Folken replied, a bit caught off guard.  
  
" Okay," Achaia commented, walking to the door. Her voice wafted into the room from the hallway,  
as she realized something, " Ummm...how do I get around without getting lost, anyway...?"  
  
" I guess we could take you on a tour or something," Folken suggested casually.  
  
" Yeah! We cwould!! I can show you me an Mwerle's favowite pwaces!" Van enthusiastically agreed.  
  
" Well, then I guess it's settled," Achaia answered, will Merle be joining us?" The two year old  
giggled and crawled towards her, as if saying yes, " I guess that's my answer."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Folken guided her through the castle Achaia reflected on when she'd waken up. She'd been suprised,  
after all, it's not every day you convince yourself your dreaming when taken up in a column of light,  
black out, and then wake up in a room right out of a fairy tale! Then there were the people in the  
room. The cute kid, Van, the kid about her age, Folken...who she found quite handsome and like a  
prince out of a fairy tale, then there was Merle, her race being something Achaia would've thought  
only in a fantasy book. Maybe she was having a dream within a dream? She pinched herself hard.  
A tiny jolt of pain came in response, nope...she was awake.  
  
Soon they were outside. Folken was carrying Merle, and Van was holding Achaia's hand. Van eagerly  
pulled Achaia forward, wanting to show her the gardens. She gave a grin back to Folken and hurried  
to keep pace with the impatient three year old. He led her into the magnificant gardens in the  
center of the courtyard, and tried to drag her along as she stopped, frozen with awe. In a few  
seconds Van's insistant tugging brought her back to reality and she continued.  
  
" This...this is...beautiful," Achaia breathed.  
  
" I knewed youwd wike it!!" Van cried.  
  
Folken grinned and followed as Van led Achaia towards the center, where all the fountains were. He,  
like Van, was eager to see what her reaction would be to this. They walked out of the cover of the  
lush gardens and entered the center square, where all the fountains were.  
  
" Oh my...," Achaia trailed off, " It's...it's like a dream...."  
  
Folken sat Merle down on the ground and offered a hand to Achaia, " May I assist you?"  
  
" Uh, I guess," Achaia replied, unused to the respect and chilvary that was all but non existant  
in her world.  
  
Folken helped her settle comfortably on the side of one of the fountains, Van scampering up into her  
lap. Folken sat down beside her and Merle played contently in front of the group. Van told Achaia  
about Fanelia, with a little help from Folken, and Achaia listened intently. She tried not to  
laugh when Van stumbled over big words, and gave him a wide grin at those times instead. The rest  
of the day passed without event, and Achaia found herself beginning to enjoy Fanelia. She also wondered  
why she had been brought here.  
  
After a splendid picnic lunch, and a tour of the actual city during the afternoon the two teens, and  
two toddlers returned to the castle. Folken and company escorted her to her room, Van giving her hand  
a kiss with a slight bow and Merle hugging her tightly before they took off down the hall.  
  
" Wow, that's the quickest I've ever seen Merle take to someone...especially a person Van was hanging  
on," Folken commented, as he stood outside Achaia's room with her. All he could think at that moment  
was that she had beautiful eyes.  
  
" Really?" she asked.  
  
" Yeah...," Folken said as the two gazed into each others eyes in silence. Then he broke the silence,  
" You might wanna get prepared for dinner, I'll send some chambermaids to help you and then I'll come  
up to get you for dinner."  
  
" Okay," Achaia agreed, opening the door to her room and waving to Folken as she closed it behind her,  
she recalled later that the first thought that ran through her head was that he was the best looking  
guy she'd ever seen. 


	3. Dinner...and Romantic Beginnings?

Disclaimer: You know how much I hate these things? It makes me admit I don't own the greatest animes,  
such as Escaflowne.... *sigh*  
  
AN: Sorry about taking so long. Writers blocks are killers...also, I'm doing some changes, you'll  
only notice if you've read the previous chapters before this was posted, though. According to some  
info I got from the Escaflowne Compendium(sp? really good site ^_^), Merle should be one, this should  
only minorly change some scenes *shrugs* Also, I found out Goau died when Van was 3, and Folken 15,  
so, if anyone knows how he died PLEASE tell me...otherwise I'll just have to make it up.... Oh,  
and Folken's ring is worn around his neck now ^_~  
  
Sarina Fannel: I'm glad you liked my last chapter too ^_~, and thanks for being my first reviewer,  
and for reviewing again ^_^  
  
ibcluelessyup@yahoo.com: *chuckles* So you're my newest and biggest and, as far as I know, only fan ^_~.  
I'm trying to finish as quick as I can, and I already know what I'm going to devote the next chapter  
to...or at least part of it. Anyway, I hope to have the next chapter out quicker ^_~.  
  
The First Stranger - Dinner and...Romantic Beginnings?  
  
The chambermaids came to help her as promised. With them they had a beautiful bluish-green dress  
that accented Achaia eyes. It had off the shoulder sleeves that had gold bands around the elbows, at  
which point they belled out. The waist fit tightly, with a gold band from which the skirts in layers  
of gold and blue mesh above the same blue-green fabric puffed out. It was a very beautiful dress,  
and she had to admit as she looked in the mirror, that it looked good on her. She politely refused   
make-up of any kind, and so they went on to her hair. Her hair was on the shorter side, most of it  
resting at her chin, so the chambermaids put part of it in a small bun, the rest of the escaping hair  
developed a wave under their skilled hands.  
  
Looking at herself in the mirror Achaia couldn't help but gasp, was that her? " Oh! Thank you so  
much!" she thanked the chambermaids, " You did a simply amazing job!" The chambermaids just bowed  
humbly and one asked if they were dismissed, to which Achaia replied, " Yes, would one of you get  
Folken, though?"  
  
" As you wish, Lady Achaia," one of the chambermaids replied, the others following her out the door.  
  
Achaia turned back to the mirror again, she looked like a totally different person. The chambermaids  
hadn't just done an amazing job, they'd done a miracle! Achaia was interrupted out of her thoughts  
by a knock on the door.  
  
" Yes?" she asked as she opened the door to Folken, " Hello, Folken."  
  
" Good evening, Miss Achaia," he replied, " Would you like to go to dinner now?" Folken tried to  
hide his suprise at how good she looked and only partly suceeded, " You...you look great."  
  
" Thank you," she replied sincerely, " You look good too."  
  
" Thank you," he replied, showing her the proper way to hook arms as he guided her down to the large  
dining room of the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile in the dining room the royal family was already discussing the mysterious girl. Van had  
enthusiastic remarks about how much he liked her, and Merle...well...she didn't really say anything,  
she was just her hyper self. King Goau and Queen Varie had their doubts about the girl, having not really  
met her yet, since she was unconscious when they first saw her. This went on for about five minutes  
before Achaia and Folken entered the room, Folken placing her at the table between himself and Van.  
  
Van grinned at her and said, " Hewo, Achwaia!"  
  
" Hi, Van," she replied.  
  
" Mother, Father," Folken said, addressing his parents, " This is Achaia."  
  
" Hello, Achaia," the king and queen said in unison.  
  
" I'm King Goau and welcome to the Kingdom of Fanelia," King Goau welcomed.  
  
" I'm Queen Varie, likewise welcome, and I hope your stay will be pleasent," Varie warmly commented.  
  
" King...queen...," Achaia thought, but aloud she said, " Thank you for the warm welcomes your  
majesties. And Folken, why didn't you tell me that you and Van were princes?"  
  
" You didn't ask...," Folken replied with a shrug.  
  
The rest of the dinner was pretty uneventful, full of some minor questions until desert.  
  
" Where do you come from, Achaia?" Varie asked.  
  
" Ummmm...Earth," she replied.  
  
" Earth? I've never heard of it," Goau replied.  
  
For the first time in all her stay Achaia glanced at the sky, through the windows of the castle,  
after all, every other time she'd had the opportunity to either Van was showing her something, she  
was preoccupied, or looking at either Van, Folken, or Merle. There, on a background of stars was  
the moon...and Earth. She gasped aloud and then pointed, " There's the Earth...in the sky...."  
  
" The Mystic Moon?" Varie questioned.  
  
" Is that what you call it?" Achaia asked, wondering just how she'd gotten to Gaea from the Earth.  
  
After dinner Folken escorted Achaia back to her room. They stopped at a wide window just before her  
doorway to stare at the sky. Neither of the two noticed how close they stood together as they  
gazed at the sparkling stars and the dark sky.  
  
" Isn't the sky beautiful?" Achaia breathed.  
  
" Yes," was all Folken said in reply as he gazed at the sky.  
  
" I always used to gaze at the sky at home, ever since I can remember I've been facinated with the  
night sky," Achaia told him.  
  
" I've always liked the night sky too," Folken agreed, " And I always wondered what the people of  
the Mystic Moon...er...Earth, did you call it, were like."  
  
" Yes, Earth...," Achaia murmered. Then all of a sudden the two became aware of how close they stood  
and they both blush deeply. Folken hurridly escorted her the rest of the way to her room and there  
they parted.  
  
Folken leaned against her door once she'd closed it thinking, " She probably thinks I'm trying to  
make a move on her after that scene at the window." At the same time Achaia had leaned on the other  
side of the thick door thinking, " He probably thinks I'm trying to seduce him or something after  
what happened at the window...why didn't I realize we were that close?" Both finally went to sleep,  
resolving to apologize the next morning.  
  



	4. The Game Called Soccer

Disclaimer: Onay Iay on'tday wnoay Scaflowneeay...erm...that's pig latin for "No I don't own  
Escaflowne".  
  
AN: Here's my next chapter ^_^. I hope you like it...and I hope I didn't mess anything up 0o. I  
hope to get through this story quick, as I already have an idea for a sequel ^_^.  
  
I just found out how Gaou died ^___^, so I can fit it in later, and I found another mistake in the  
story...~_~''' *heh* Folken was a few years older than he should've been...so, for those who have  
already read the previous chapters, Folken is now 13 (as is Achaia 0o).  
  
Sorry if this chapter is short *shrugs* But it took awhile to get out, and I'm running out of  
inspiration. 0o I also have a summer job now...but I hope it won't interfere too much with my  
getting chapters out. Oh, and I'm sorry about how long this chapter took 0o.  
  
Now addressing reviews:  
  
lilygirl2001: Thanks for the review ^_____^  
  
Combat_rose: I'm glad you thought it was cute, and I hope you continue to read ^_~  
  
Sarina Fannel: I love your fictions too ^____^ I even have you on AuthorAlert (and my e-mail is  
used for MSN, so that's why I was able to reply to your posting of that chapter so quick ^___^).  
I hope I can get the next few chapters out quick...but so far I have no ideas 0o...that shouldn't  
last too long now....  
  
The First Stranger - The Game Called Soccer  
  
The next morning was nice, and Achaia rose early. So early she was able to watch the sunrise on  
the balcony of her room. After she left the balcony and returned to her room she found that the  
clothes she'd been wearing shen she'd first arrived on Gaea had been washed and been placed in the  
closet, along with a few dresses.  
  
She quickly changed out of her nightclothes and into the tank top and baggy pants, to her they  
were much more comfortable than dresses. She could hear the birds outside and today seemed like  
a good day to teach soccer to Folken as she'd said she would. She decided to try to teach Van too,  
even though she wasn't sure how well the three year old would do.  
  
Then a small knock sounded upon her door. " Probably Van," she thought with a grin. Achaia opened  
the door to Van's grinning face. He was carring Merle, as he was often seen doing.  
  
" Hewo, Achwaia!" He exclaimed.  
  
" Hello, Van. Do you have anything planned for me today?" Achaia asked.  
  
" Umm...no, why? I can pwan something if you wike," Van replied.  
  
" No, that's okay. I thought I'd teach you and Folken how to play soccer today, that is if you  
want," Achaia replied.  
  
" Yay!!! I'm gonna go tell Fwolken, 'kay? Can you watch Mwerle?" Van asked.  
  
" Sure," Achaia replied, scooping the cat girl up. Van quickly raced out, causing Achaia to mutter,  
" He sure has a lot of energy...." She shook her head silently and then tossed Merle into the air,  
making the cat girl laugh as she caught her and did it again. " Do you like that, Merle?" she asked,  
continuing doing it until she heard muffled laughter from her doorway. She turned and blushed as  
she saw Folken and Van there, " How long were you standing there?"  
  
" Only for a few minutes," Folken reassured her, then he decided to change the subject, " So, Van  
told me you were going to teach us how to play soccer...."  
  
" Yep, do you know where we can find a field? We're going to need a lot of space to play," Achaia  
replied.  
  
" Sure, there are plenty around here," Folken replied.  
  
" Then whets go!!" Van cried.  
  
Both Achaia and Folken grinned as Van, once again, raced out the door. Then Achaia, still holding  
Merle, headed after him, Folken, carrying the soccer ball, followed her and shutting the door behind  
them. Van led them to a field a short distance from Fanelia's castle. There the group stopped and   
Achaia put Merle down as Folken handed her the soccer ball.  
  
" The main rule you need to know for soccer is," Achaia explained, " That you aren't allowed to touch  
the ball with your hands. You are allowed to use othe body parts, however, including your head." Achaia  
grinned at the slightly confused look on Van and Folken's faces. " The object of the game is to get the  
ball in the other person's goal. We really need more people to play, though, but we can practice,  
and maybe later we can teach others."  
  
" Okay," Folken replied, sounding slightly unsure, " What's a goal?"  
  
Achaia sighed, " Uhhh...basically the space between two poles...."  
  
" Oh, okay," Folken replied, seeming to comprehend.  
  
" Umm...let's just play around and let you guys get used to playing without using your hands,"  
Achaia suggested.  
  
" 'Kay!" Van eagerly agreed.  
  
" Okay, I'm ready when you are," Folken replied.  
  
" Okay," Achaia said, dropping the soccer ball and passing it to Van, " Then let's see how you  
guys do!"  
  
They played for several hours while Merle watched, being her giggly self. After they finished all  
were hot and ready for a break.  
  
" That wasn't too shabby," Achaia panted.  
  
" Yeah, good game," Folken agreed.  
  
Achaia giggled, " That wasn't really a real game."  
  
" Oh," Folken replied.  
  
" I wanna pway again tomowwow!!!" Van enthusiastically cried.  
  
" Okay, we'll see if we have the time," Achaia replied with a grin.  
  
" Yay!!!" Van cried, picking up Merle and leading the party back to the castle.  
  
" He is just too cute," Achaia commented to Folken.  
  
" Well, that's my brother for you," Folken replied with a shrug. 


End file.
